pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Pei
Yan Pei is from Bear Charter race and a Sovereign of Dawn.Ch. 1308 Appearance Yan Pei was a middle-aged man. He was dressed in a casual blue long robe. His long hair was tied up and coiled on top of his head in a bun. That person had a face as fair as jade, and he looked gentle and elegant.Ch. 1274 Personality He was usually callous and arrogant. Even during an attack on Ninth Summit Sect, he was casual and was sipping wine.Ch. 1283 But he could be very adaptable and could change his attitude at moment notice. To him, dignity was something that could be used to exchange for other things.Ch. 1306 Background Yan Pei became a Sovereign of Dawn, replacing Hong Zhu.Ch. 1307 Yan Pei used one of three altars from his Bear Chart Expanse Cosmos to save his life. Yan Pei lived on the mountain of the white skeletons in his own Expanse Cosmos. History Book 6 After it was decided that first person in Avacaniya Realm to descend to Arid Triad was from Dark Dawn, Yan Pei was chosen for that. Before he did that, Yan Pei was invited by Lord Saint Defier Xuan Jiu to play chess in 90th Expanse Cosmos in Saint Defier. Xuan Jiu advised to be cautious about the individual, who fused with True Morning Dao World's will. Yan Pei did not considered him a threat though and even being not worthy of attention. He was interested in someone in the Emperor of Abyss' True World. Once, Yan Pei descended, he ordered to crush Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1280 One of his clones oversought attack on the sect, and the other went to the Fourth True World. When the protective Rune was broken by nine white-robed Antecedental Spirits, cultivation levels of those from Saint Defier and Dark Dawn were supressed. Yan Pei's clone was suprised and he couldn't tell that it was because of Su Ming.Ch. 1282 He tried to fight against it, but when Su Ming made True Immortal Sect World and True Sky Hill World to descend as a seal, everyone could only bring out four-tenths of their cultivation bases. Yan Pei's clone was shocked by Su Ming's aloof gaze. He was also made to just sit next to Su Ming and watch the trial of his people. People from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier took a lot of casualties and their morale was falling. But Yan Pei's clone didn't dare to do anything.Ch. 1284 After Su Ming created the Mourning Summit, Yan Pei's clone recognized it as creating a law. It was Boundless Dao, the Realm after Avacaniya.Ch. 1285 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let survivors leave. Yan Pei's clone run away.Ch. 1286 Yan Pei's real self was in the Abyss Paragon Palace, where he played chess with one of Su Xuan Yi's clones. The Sublime Paragon of the Emperor of Abyss' True World respectfully accompanied them. When Su Ming entered the Emperor of Abyss' True World, Yan Pei felt something wrong was with True World's will. As wedding of his child was suppose to happened, Su Xuan Yi's clone sensed that Sang betrayed him. Yan Pei offered to help him kill the traitor and assured him about honoring his promise that Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos will belong to the Abyss Builders. Yan Pei treated him as a chess piece though.Ch. 1291 At the moment of chaos, Mo Sang took Yu Xuan to flee with a Relocation Rune. The third prince ignored them. When they were about to relocate, Su Xuan Yi, the Sublime Paragon of the Emperor of Abyss' True World and Sovereign of Dawn Yan Pei appeared. Because of Art of Time, runaways began moving backwards and returned to their places and were sealed.Ch. 1292 As the Sublime Paragon was leading the wedding ceremony, Su Ming showed up.Ch. 1293 His voice stunned everyone present. Yan Pei was terrified. He pitied Su Xuan Yi for not know how terrifying Su Ming was.Ch. 1294 When Yan Pei was about to keep his promise of killing Sang, Su Ming bowed to his elder greeting him. Stunned Sovereign of Dawn thought Su Xuan Yi set him up. He quickly helped Mo Sang with his seals and turned against Su Xuan Yi. The Abyss Builder was suprised by quick change of sides. Then Yan Pei also destroyed seals on Yu Xuan, while criticising Su Xuan Yi audibly. Yu Xuan regained a clear mind and her memories for the first time after being sealed for a long period of time.Ch. 1295 Ten years later, Yan Pei waited at Arid Triad's gap, as he was instructed by Su Ming. When the latter arrived, the Sovereign of Dawn greeted him with many compliments. He was wary of the bald crane, which looked sleazy and shameless. He assumed, the crane was his greatest enemy for the position of Su Ming’s right hand man. The bald crane was angry about Yan Pei and they duelled with words. Then Yan Pei used secret relocation and they arrived at one of three altars in his Bear Chart Expanse Cosmos. They were greeted by the tribe leader of Bear Chart Tribe. Yan Pei offered Su Ming to research the aura from second altar, which no one from Bear Charters race could. Su Ming wanted Yan Pei to find out information about relocation tunnel to the fifth ocean and people garrisoning it. When Su Ming look back in time using aura from the second altar, Yan Pei sensed thick aura of death from Su Ming's body, but as Su Ming regained consciousness, he was like reborn, which amazed the Sovereign of Dawn.Ch. 1311 After interference of mistaken cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier led to eradication of Su Ming's friends, he charged into these Expanse Cosmoses. In the form of purple hurricane exuding extreme madness and evil, Su Ming killed almost everyone, including Yan Pei. Only the Expanse Cosmoses of the Heavenly Foxes with Zi Ruo, the Bear Charters and Fei Hua were spared.Ch. 1373 Powers Yan Pei is at Avacaniya Realm. He had 2 clones in Avacaniya Realm. He controlled the sea of white bones and was using a bone spear. Reference List Category:Avacaniya Category:Dark Dawn Category:Male Characters Category:Characters